SteinsGate & The Oddities of Time
by jerekjoneswwe2007
Summary: Okabe begins to have strange dreams about Mayuri's death again, even though he's months past that, in the Steins;Gate worldline. He wakes up from a vivid dream to find out that he's been sent back to his original worldline for some odd reason, and must protect Mayuri all over again. Who sent him here, and why? Read to find out, but can you handle the truth..?


I walked with Mayuri, in the warm night. I had decided that I was going to be taking her to a place where she could be safe, I couldn't let anything happen to her, not now.

I held her hand in mine as we walked toward the hotel that was out in the distance. My plan was to keep her there so that she wouldn't be.. wouldn't be.. I couldn't bear myself to say it.

'God, this lab coat is really hot in summer like this.' I thought as I pulled at my clothes, ever so slightly. Mayuri was wearing her usual attire, a blue dress along with the matching blue hat.

I wondered how she never got hot in that dress, I've never worn a dress obviously, but it looked like it'd be hot to wear. Dresses usually have minimal fabric though, so it was probably quite the opposite of what I was thinking. I chuckled at my idiocy.

But, enough of that. That wasn't important. I looked ahead, we had reached the hotel and I tightened her grip in my hand as I looked down at her, gave a small smile, and began to walk toward it. She wasn't very talkative, which was out of character for her, but I just assumed that she was tired.

The bright red banner of the hotel filled my vision, I quickly adverted my eyes from it, and walked into the Hotel.

The girl behind the desk smiled at me, and greeted me. "Hello, are you here to book a room or do you have one reserved?" She asked in a soft, but tired voice. I wasn't surprised that she was tired, it was late after all. I look at my watch and it read '8:35'

'Okay, 8:35.. I should still have a bit of time, I hope.' I thought to myself as I briefly thought back to what I had experienced, all of the..

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when she spoke again. "Hello?" She said, as she noticed I was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh.. sorry." I apologized quickly, which was very odd for Hououin Kyouma, but I wasn't him right now. It wasn't the time to be him, it was the time to be Okabe. "I reserved Room 203, I believe." I told her, recalling the room that had been given to me.

I saw as she checked the computer, with the occasional click or typing. She nodded and looked toward me once more.* "You're.. Hououin Kyouma?" *She asked me, waiting for my reply.

"Yes, that's me." I said to her as I prepared to get the money from my wallet to pay her, so I could just get the keys and lead Mayuri to safety.

She nodded once more, I looked down to her name tag and saw that it read "Eelisa". An odd name, I thought, but quickly brushed it off.

"Okay, that'll be 50,000 yen." She spoke to me as she watched me grab the Yen from my wallet. I still wondered why I had chosen the first class, I guess I wanted Mayuri to be happy while she stayed here, especially if it were her..

I brushed off the thoughts and handed the Yen to her, as she handed me the keys with a smile. "We hope you enjoy your stay." She said to me as I led Mayuri and I to her room.

We entered the room and I sat in a chair as I saw her sit on another chair that was next to mine.

She finally spoke.

"So.. could you tell me why you brought me here?" She asked, with a small smile, but underneath that was confusion and worry.

I quickly glanced at my watch which read '8:40'. I had hoped that this would work, and she would be safe.

"I just.. wanted a break from the usual lab, I suppose.." I lied, but I know it wouldn't be enough to convince her, and I know that she knew when I was lying.

"Are you sure, Okarin? If it's anything serious, then you can tell me.." She said with a concerned tone as she looked at me with worried eyes.

I forced a smile as I looked into her eyes. "I'm sure, I promise." I promised to her, even though I was obviously lying. How would I be able to tell her that in about 20 minutes, she could..

I can't even bring myself to think it.

That she could..

She could..

My downward spiral was quickly halted by the alert on T.V, all trains had been stopped because of a bomb threat.

'Oh, god.. please..' I begged in my mind as I looked toward Mayuri. "M-Mayuri, get in the closet!" I said randomly, with fear in my voice.

"W-What? Why Okarin?" She asked with an even more worried tone than before, but I just slightly pushed her in there. "It doesn't matter why, just go, please!" I begged her as I closed the closet door, with her in it, but before I did, I told her. "And please, be quiet.."

I shut the closet door and turned to stare at the main door, the one that we entered the room from.

I looked at my watch, and '8:59' it read. If this was all for nothing, then would there ever be a way to help escape her from this?

This..

This never ending maze?

This never ending doom?

Is this fate?

Is it?

Is this.. destiny?

Is she destined to..

No, I wouldn't admit it! I couldn't! I fought back tears and looked at my watch. '9:00' it read, I closed my eyes and prayed to any god that was watching, 'Please.. don't let Mayuri die..' I prayed.

As soon as I opened my eyes, the door was kicked in. 6 or so men rushed into the room, all holding assault rifles.

Everything I did to try to help Mayuri.. it was all..

It was all for nothing.

The guns all aimed at me, as I heard familiar footsteps behind

them.

I knew who's they were.

I knew who owned them.

It was her.

The one who killed Mayuri.

Her.

Moeka slowly walked into the room, she was wearing all black and had no expression on her face.

"M-Moeka!" I cried out, trying to snap some sense into her, although I knew that it was for nothing.

"Please!" I begged, but was cut off by one of the men. "Shut up!" They yelled in annoyance as Moeka began to speak.

"Your time machine is now a property of SERN." She spoke in a tone devoid of emotion.

'No.. no... not this..'

"Okabe Rintarou, we have collected your friends, and now it's time for you to come with us, as well." She said, once more.

'Collected? Who the hell do they think they are?..'

"But.. Mayuri.." I said, but instantly regretted it. I didn't even mean to say it, it just slipped out. Was this fate?

Hearing her name, and the door kick in, Mayuri began to yell from the closet, revealing her location. "Okarin! Are you okay!?" She yelled, very concerned and sounded as if she were crying.

"I'm sorry.. the little one isn't needed." She said, as she gestured her men to grab Mayuri out of the closet.

They did so.

She aimed the gun at her, as they held her still.

I saw her watch, it had stopped moving.

She slowly pulled the trigger.

I hoped that this wasn't real.

''Plea-'' My pleas were cut off by a sudden bang emitting from the gun, along with the smoke that came with it.

Mayuri had been shot in the head, her watch had shattered into pieces.

She quickly fell onto the floor, blood dripping from her head.

"MAYURI!" I yelled, rushing over to her body and holding it.

"Mayuri..." I said in a low tone, trying to keep back sobs.

I checked her pulse.

It was nonexistent.

"You bastards... I'll kill you!" I yelled and threatened at them as they pointed their guns at me.

"I'll make you pay.." I said as I held her body, before going into shock.

"Stand up, slowly." Moeka warned me, her gun aimed at my neck. She was slowly about to pull the trigger, when suddenly, Suzuha rushed into the room, she easily wiped out all of the guys and aimed a pistol at Moeka's neck, she was in a crouching position on the floor as she looked back at Moeka, who had her gun aimed at Suzuha's head, as she stared at her.

"The Big Screen. In the shop. It's on, right now." Suzuha said, trying to send a message to me.

I understood immediately.

Moeka slowly turned to look toward me, and Suzuha took this chance to shoot her in the neck, she winced and kicked Suzuha back to the ground.

"Go, now!" Suzuha yelled to me as Moeka aimed her gun at me, I let out a smoke bomb and she began to take wild shots into it, one of them hit my shoulder.

I winced in pain and ran out the door, past Moeka as she was focused on the smoke.

I limply ran to the lab and turned on the time leap machine, I put on the headset and prepared myself to leap.

I pressed enter.

Virgo filled my vision..

As I woke up.

I woke up with a startle from the dream, I hadn't had dreams about Mayuri's death in a while, so it confused me. What confused me even more.. was that my phone's date had read that it was 2 days prior of SERN's attack, even though I had been in the Steins;Gate worldline, only some hours before...

Okay! So, that was the end of chapter one. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, because constructive criticism is good, too! This is my first Steins;Gate story, besides my other one, so I'm trying my best to get into the characters. I hope it's good! Don't forget to favorite and follow if you liked it, as well as reviewing!


End file.
